


Arya's Anal Slut

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Sex, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: To the outside world, Sansa and Arya Stark are merely particularly close sisters.In the bedroom, Arya must have her sister's butt.





	Arya's Anal Slut

"Do you like that, baby?" Sansa Stark whispered seductively to the naked young figure beneath her.

Arya smirked back, pushing her breasts up against her elder sister's, moaning into the kiss.

They had been sister-girlfriends for the majority of their lives. It had begun when a curious Arya began asking her elder sister about masturbating and kissing and Sansa was all too happy to show her. They were even closer than siblings, even back then, sharing a bed, sharing a shower and constantly touching and cuddling one another. Many noticed that their obsession with one another was at least kind of weird, resulting in them having few friends but neither cared as long as they had one another. Now 18, their sex life was in full swing. They had a 1 bedroom apartment in White Harbor, supported by their father's funds and their own part time jobs.

Their brothers paid little attention, playing football and drinking beer. Their eldest brother Robb dated the chearleading captain, Daenerys Targaryen. But none of them wondered why their sisters weren't dating anyone openly as the years passed by.

Nobody knew for sure. Nobody needed to know.

Sansa bit her sister's lip lightly, nibbling on it as she watched Arya moan and grind against her. Both women were wet, in anticipation. The redhead growled, squeezing Arya's ass, who squealed and giggled.

"You want my ass, babe?" _Who would say no to my yummy sister pounding their tight ass?_

"You know I need to have your ass."

"Mmm then take it. Dildo me." Arya leaned over and grabbed the sizeable strapon silicon dildo, and lubed Sansa up to prepare her. She shivered but she was used to the feeling of the lube.

"Get it in, Arya."

Sansa's pink little rosebud began stretching outward as the dildo was pushed inside of her asshole. She gasped and moaned loudly, confident that they would not be heard anyone they knew.

"Aaah...fuck!"

"Take it, you sexy slut."

The redhead pushed back onto the dildo, gasping in pleasure as her sister began roughly anally fucking her.

"Fuck me, Arya! Take me up my naughty little ass!"

"You're such an incestuous slut, Sans. I'm bumming you so hard!"

Her asshole stretched wide and the dildo finally slid entirely inside, then Arya withdrew, only to thrust it roughly back in. Sansa was in slight pain but they had done this before so she was properly stretched.

"I need it so badly, my sexy baby sister!"

Arya giggled, loving how much she could dominate her older sister, and bum her hard. Anal was their favorite thing to do, and she preferred being on top. She delighted in the dirtiness of it, and how much Sansa loved it.

The bed creaked and groaned as the anal fucking intensified, pleasure mounting for both sisters. Arya frigging herself with her fingers, Sansa preparing to cum from anal as she loved to do.

"Mmm, Arya, yes! Yes!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" they both rhythmically moaned and grunted. The ravenhead grabbed Sansa's hair roughly.

"Who's my little anal slut? Huh? You fucking _whore_."

"Oh Arya it's me! It's always been me! Take me! Make me cum with my ass!"

The dildo pounded her sister's asshole harder and faster, stretching her little rosebud. Arya marveled at seeing an ass stretch just for her. Her own big sister's no less.

 _Bum me, Arya. You know I'm just your poor sister who needs it._ Sansa never expected to be anyone's anal submissive but she dearly loved Arya and in bed, Arya was the top. The queen of the bedroom making love to her princess. The strapon dildo was now slick with lube and the taste of Sansa's ass. She loved making Sansa taste her own ass when they were done. 

"AAAAHHH!" Sansa screamed loudly in pain and pleasure as Arya slammed into her hard, and knew she was going to cum.

"Arya I'm going to cum!"

"Cum, my little incestuous slut!" Arya screamed back, also about to cum all over her fingers.

"AAAhhh!" They both screamed, spraying the bed with all of their incestuous love juices.

Arya pulled out of her sister's shithole, and had her suck it clean. The redhead moaned, loving it.

Finally they both collapsed, sweaty exhausted and naked.

"Oh....Arya! I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby"

And she always would.


End file.
